Bright Smile Of Nature
by LunaSetsuna
Summary: Camp is back in session but not long in Max's case with this years activities:Anarchy, Fighting, Search & Rescue, Surviving , Callbacks, Training That Will Save You From A Heart Attack, Bus Driving, Hot-wiring, Bullets Flying, Keeping Up With Rhyming, Slimeballs, Locked doors, Lawyers, Will Finding, Not Dying, Gun Refusal, No Refusals, Romance, Its GODDAMN FUCKING Camp Camp!
1. Prolog

PROLOG- And so it began.

Eduardo yawned, the tall Mexican man glaring back at his car or more rather at the little brat laying on the back seats. His useless son, the little youngster had been a thorn in his side since birth. First The boy wouldn't stop crying even when handed to a woman, the sobbing and screeching were nonstop then 'it' kept getting into things even causing the bosses girl to get her hands on more than she could handle to put it politely. Now that 'it' could walk the brat kept trying to leave its room, even locking the boy in with the killer dogs did nothing but spawn the attitude of the devil himself into the son of the world's richest dead woman. As his former squeezes had died too young to create a will, his boss senor Guzman was steadily breathing down his neck wanting to use the boy to get the inheritance that was left to his late wife.

But none of that mattered currently as Eduardo waited for the _Estafador_. A slow aging _swindler_ who owed a small debt to the cartel. The slightly taller man was late, and Eduardo rather not have to track the other man down to kill with his son in the back seat the boy was far too bright for his own good and would certainly tell the white pigs everything. Finally, the man approached out of the forest growling into his phone in rapid-fire Chinese before hanging up.

"What's with the kid."

"Vile brat climbed in when no one was looking, wasting a good battery in this weather. Do You have the money, promised to Senor Guzman."

"Tell you what, how would you like to have to see that kid ever again, rarely. I run a camp out in the woods near lake lilac, you could dump him there for the summer or more in replace of my debt? This is a good way to have the kid out of your hair for as long as you require. What do you say?"

"His grandmother sends a lawyer to check on him once a year."

"I'll arrange everything, won't even really need to pull some strings. So do we have a deal?" Cameron Campbell questioned with a winning smile.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note- this story is the result of myself and a friend on Wattpad Ishinabox both falling in love with the Roosterteeth series Camp Camp and coming up with our own theory on Max's home life. As a mild warning my friend and I have put in the mildest hint of Maxvid but out of knowledge of character ages although nothing will be seen here instead this story will focus on Max learning to trust adults. ** You have been warned.

CHAPTER ONE- Saying Goodbye.

Max yawned waiting for his coffee to kick in as he watched the formulaic typical day start to play out. If there was such a thing when it came to the wide variety of lawsuits waiting to happen and death-defying hijinks the campers at camp Campbell, often find themselves in. The morning mail had been handed out, and Gwen sighed as she watched Max rolled his eyes and kept softly scheming with Nikki absentmindedly tossing the latest pale blue hoodie onto the pile the Quartermaster now used in place of firewood. The Resident jackass of a brat had grown a lot since she first met him and it always amazed her just how out of touch his family was with him, first off they kept renewing his paperwork and leaving their son as a ten-year-old and the hoodies bought where a full three sizes too small for the young Indian Mexican.

His situation was getting worse as he slowly grew just like the rest of the campers, it was getting harder and harder for her not to attempt to ship the kids seeing that the little monsters made it far too easy. Nikki had finally grown into her figure a little bit where the outdoors had done wonders for Neil. Even moody Max started to fill out with muscles only gained from the sheer amount of insanity David continually exposed the campers too.

"Whatcha got today Neil?" Nikki asked the hyper turquoise ball having already harassed most of the group with the same question.

"My mom sent an electronic compass, might be able to hack the coding to make it worthwhile... And you?"

"My father finally sent me something... Does anyone know how to use this dual slingshot?" Nikki asked causing Gwen and other female campers to choke as the younger girl held up a blue bra.

"NIKKI THAT'S NOT A SLINGSHOT!" Gwen shouted running over and taking the item from the youngster and leading her out of the room as David entered.

The perky 19-year-old glanced around the room, surprisingly most of the kids were swapping their gifts. Ered was trading her new dress to Neris and asking for Dolph's football. Dolph inturned receiving the facepaint Neris had been sent, while Harrison gave Nurf a toy trick knife with a collapsing blade in place of the real weapon his mother had sent their anger management camper. Harrison then handed the weapon over to Neil who calmly removed the small screws which held the blade to its hilt, the screw being given to Space kid as Neil kept the knife's blade probably intending to melt it in another attempt to permanently hotwire their camp into the Flower Scouts internet supply. Max, on the other hand, was acting a touch odd even for him as David noticed the boy moving over towards the others to chat only for the green-eyed boy to freeze suddenly, glaring out the window as he passed by it, Max's sudden stop forced Ered off her skateboard or risk crashing her beloved board into Max.

Her eyes followed Max's as she noticed a fancy blue sedan that most certainly did not belong to her father's, not the police or even Mr Campbell. Neris then gasped before pointing at the newcomer, catching the attention of the rest of the campers making David's eyes widened in almost excitement as he followed kids gazes to notice that someone had pulled up. David beamed as he noted a family resemblance in the tall 'businessman?' getting out of the car only for the naturally exuberant male to make the mistake of glancing at Max whose eyes had gone from hatred to fear and only two people noticed. Nurf moved in front of him as the stranger began to walk towards the mess hall the red-haired boy on guard while Ered surreptitiously placed her hand on Max's shoulder.

"Welcome to Camp Campbell, And let me give your our official Campe Diem." David attempted to bridge the ice as the man entered.

"Max, here. Now." The man merely ordered ignoring the young adult.

"Not on your fucking life. Old Man" Max hissed only for the tall, lean man to smack the small boy across the face.

The room was quiet for only a second then the campers exploded in typical fashion, With the wooden and foam sword Neris made in Nurf's woodshop camp, the elf-kin went for the adult's ankles while Nerf pulled a real blade out to attempt to stab the man. Space kid lunging down from the ceiling fan, his little glove covered hands doing literally nothing as David tried to regain control, Nikki seeing the chaos ran right back in trying to bite the man who hurt her best friend.

"Stop It!" Gwen growled trying to yank the kids away from the stranger.

"Max, I'm getting bored." The man stated tossing the astronaut wannabe into the wall cracking his helmet from the force. Making even the Quartermaster make a move towards the stranger, and at the same time causing Max to freeze as only the small boy knew just how soon that bullets would start flying unless he did something and these wouldn't be the hard rubber pellets that the Millers used whenever Campbell was there.

"Don't you fucking dare…... Father." Max growled loud enough to be heard over the din. Giving up, it didn't matter anyway no matter how much he fought or talked back the results were always the same.

Gwen dropped Harrison (who had attempted to use a scarf trick to make a noose) in shock as she finally took notice of the tall stranger. For someone who had harmed one of her campers he indeed was good looking if you were into the bearded thug variety of rugged charm, but then fanfiction had taught her that beauty often hid corruption and cruelty. Both of which shone in same almond-shaped eyes of her most devious camper, Neil helped Max up off the floor. His partner in this hell hole of a camp glaring at his father only for total disregard to be seen in the newcomer's eyes.

"Then you have til the count of 3 to get into the goddamn car." The deep and yet chilling voice stated, Max finally tearing his glare off his bastard of a father and for once obeying a direct order causing the Northern Mexican Indian to scoff at his son "Cobarde."

David following after, instinctively knowing something was wrong. He had almost never seen a parent harm their child but the considering the sheer amount of neglect he had seen and heard Max hint at over the years. It was amazing just how long Max had been by his side, and he knew that he would definitely miss the little ball of Briar. Almost a full 5 years Max had tried to be as painful as a kick in shins, yet within the last year things had changed. Max had changed. Max had made so many friends, he had stopped running and started participating, hell Max even helped judge the lake lilac ball. As David neared the tent, he paused at first not recognising the sound amongst the birds and the trees. But the noise persisted even after the platypus entered the tent, and through the gap David saw something he wished he hadn't. Max was sobbing, his voice low as tears ran down his already severely bruised cheek, his few items being thrown into the duffel bag he arrived with along with Max's teddy, the child picking up the dangerous animal and hugging it. David's highly trained ears were picking up the scared child's murmurs to their mascot causing David to rummage through his pockets to find a paper and something to write with, anything at all. Having unturned his pockets, David found a single broken green crayon deep within his pocket. The Counsellor carefully wrote out the phone line number for the main office. Slowly David entered the tent watching as max's sorrow turned to seething hatred and caution as Max dropped the Mascot and continued grabbing his things.

"What the fuck do you want?" Max growled, knowing instinctively that something was different.

His father never personally collected him from camp, hell it wasn't even lawyer day the one day of the fucking year he was taken into the city. That meant either the hag had died, or the cartel wanted to use him in some way.

"Hey...language, I just wanted to give you this. It's the landline for the camp direct to Gwen and I. If you need anything or even just want to come back for a visit, call and I'll come to collect you." David murmured trying to hold back his emotions, almost unable to think of the camp without the sullen troublemaker. "Remember Max you just need to be like me have a bright smile at nature and Always endeavour to seize the day."

For a single heartbeat, Max stood still when he heard his father whistle for him and the boy threw all thoughts of hugging the older male out the window. Shoving the crayon scribble number into his pants pocket and leaving barely noticing something hit the back of his neck as he tried to lift his suitcase into the car without any assistance. Glad that for once Gwen managed to keep Nikki indoors. Max knew fully well that his father carried a concealed weapon illegally along with the fact that it was very well used. With the other suffers from this crappy godforsaken hellhole of a camp didn't deserve to be shot to death when so few of them actually had family's who cared for them. Nor did Gwen deserve to lose her worthless job or David to die to protect stupid fucking brats like himself.

Thus Max got into the car without complaining just mentally apologising to Neil as the nerd would later find out that Max had attempted to prank him, an act that would get a few laughs and all of them through another stupid waste of a day. It was Harrison week thus this time Max 'talked' to the magician to prevent another week of coughing cards and other enchanted items. No, this time they intend to prove the existence of spirit portals by tricking Neil into asking to disappear. Hopefully, this time bringing the nerd back unlike Harrison's brother. With that knowledge cutting threw him, Max found the courage to buckle his seat belt. He hated camp, hate everything about his very existence, but he didn't hate the weirdos who either dragged him into hijinks or willfully ignored him that belonged to the camp. Max didn't hate David, and because of that, Max would never let his biological father kill them all for denying whatever shit show Max was certainly walking into. Thus with one last half a smile at the nature (and at Neil's weak attempts to steal a phone, pleasantly surprised when Nikki was scared stiff in Gwen's arms relief filling him with the knowledge she'd be safe at the camp rather than risking her life) he watched using the side mirrors until everything disappeared.

"Excuse me for minute campers just need to…." David started to say before running to his cabin the door slamming hard enough to dislodge a grenade that had ended up there when Nikki 'mistook' them for baseballs.

The small explosion not even getting David's attention causing Gwen's lavender eyes to darted between her idiot child of a coworker and the campers, carefully placing Nikki on the ground she bobbed down and pulled the kids closer.

"ok, I know this day weirder than most but can get you all to try and keep your normal routines while I check on David? Harrison I know it's your day but can we swap it with tomorrows meditation camp?" her voice as calm as she could get it internally screaming at everything happening. For a fleeting second, the thought that her mother would be proud crossed her mind before her anxiety came back with a vengeance.

"Lunches ready." Quartermaster tried to distract the group of campers.

Ered's eyes glanced at Nikki seeing that the teal haired tomboy had succeeded where Neil had failed, the skater girl quickly grabbing Neris and Nikki hands before she began walking towards the mess hall pulling the other two girls behind her, Neil then followed suit as the rest slowly drifted towards the entrance. The second Gwen entered the cabin that David had fled too, the campers inside the mess hall all rounded on each other.

"Nikki hand me the mobile. Now." Ered requested Nikki responding like a well-trained puppy as Erid dialled her father's. "Dad, a car just left camp run its plates the man threatened me and injured a camper. Max is in the car so don't shot just run its plates."

"If it helps I'd suggest starting searching under gang-related activities, I've seen that man before while visiting my mom. That guy was bailing someone out, and Ma threatened to kill me if I got mixed up in that sort of thing as she doesn't want me to be trapped into a lifestyle ending with jail like her." Nurf added making sure that his voice would be heard on the phone.

"Space kid you ok?" Neris asked trying to help remove glass shards from the shorter boys hair, and clothing amazed that not a single fragment had cut the well-meaning idiot.

"It's ok my training has it covered I just have to get one of the spare helmets from my tent, that is if you're not using it, Dolph." the innocent dork asked his tent buddy his vacant grin growing when Dolph quickly muttered an answer still embarrassed over this years tent system.

With a sigh, the skater girl hung up between her dads giving her grief for calling and then both of the panicking over her safety due to a man threatening their baby girl and the other campers. Neil was concerned for Max, He shared a tent with the other boy since day one, Max did not mock his trouble sleeping nor did the other boy question while Neil had brought a blanket when even the brochure stated that they were provided, it was the only truth of the camp other than its name. That made him the only one to know that Max had chronic nightmares and some of the physical abuse Max's had suffered yet Max always held back information, hell he didn't even know Max's last name.

Meanwhile, Gwen was trying to get David to stop sobbing into a pillow.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Max isn't the first camper to leave nor the first we witnessed getting whacked by a parent. Remember Chucky." Mentioning the camper who parents had Gibbs slap him while pushing their son's wheelchair to their car.

"Bbbut I didn't get Max to experience the true joy of camping," David whined curled up in a blanket burrito.

"David it's fucking Max! You haven't been this freaking upset since…. Bloody… Bonquisha dump you, hold on, Wait! DAVID!" Gwen half gasped as her fangirl mind worked overtime.

Sure she shipped them, she Shipped just about everyone in this worthless excuse of a job, (well almost, Quartermaster was just something to fucked up to write smut about) but THAT ship couldn't be real right? Max was a child even if David was barely an adult after all Gwen had been the one to set up David's tinder and lied about David's age giving him an extra 4 years. Like that was just one hundred and ten percent Jailbait and someone as mentally weak as David would not survive in jail! Not to mention the paperwork she'd have to do, let alone talking to the police over pedophilia. Gwen was almost hyperventilating as her anxiety spiraled as her mind focused hard to hear David's next words which had better fucking not be confirming Maxvid at least not within the next 9 years!

"No no no Gwen no I'm not an oh god no. It's just Max has been practically by my side since he arrived and I promised to give him a true love for everything to do with camping.…." David saw where the female councillor mind was heading and tried to cut her off, but it was too late, and his words were just fuel to her shipping fire. Yet at the same time it relaxed her giving her the chance to breathe again knowing and trusting her CoCouncilier Best Friend For Life.

For as long as he had known Gwen she was relentless if you got her motivated, and nothing was more motivating than shipping. Deep down a small part of the young adult could sense and agree on her twisted logic however that side of him was never in charge thus he was curled up in blankets like a burrito, a blue pillow smushed in his arms sobbing and giving muffled half-truths and denials to his coworker. Trying to be the mature adult everyone knew he wasn't and trying to deny the connection he had felt from the moment he met Max. Back when Max was even the tiniest bit happy to be there before Max isolated himself after watching too many others come and go without ever staying in contact. As someone who had also been unceremoniously dumped in the forest of the sleepy peak, it was easy to get more emotionally than physically, but a cheery friend and lots of attention was indeed the way to turn any frown upside down. Right? After all, it was how he grew to love the unchanging trees and grow into his smile. Following Jasper's joyful persona and having been taught by his best friend. David had long since deluded himself into believing that flawed philosophy and kept forcing it on to the one camper who never truly learned to tune him out.

After all, David could still recall Max's first year at camp Campbell. He had been interested in everything constants asking questions it was true he had a language issue and rampant sarcasm and trouble obeying authority figures, yet Max had given everything thing at least one try and was really good at most of what they had to cover at the camp each year. But then Max's first ever friend never replied back and slowly Max's excitement turned into his current boredom. It had been hard to watch and even harder to try and get Max to smile like he had the first two hours worth of camp. Also buying him a coffee machine to make sure Max woke up on time to fully experience the wonder of the world around him had not helped, But there was no sense in dwelling on a dark past when the present can be such a blast. Slowly David finished sniffling, David had a job to do, he couldn't fall apart because one camper went home unhappy. He had a duty to make sure every camper experienced camping at its finest and learn something important that would carry them onwards to adulthood. David sighed rubbing the last tears from his eyes and opening his 'friendship' pills the extra strong caffeine organic substitute pills prescribed explicitly for David since he was 8 years old when he started getting vivid nightmares which began his chronic insomnia.

It wasn't long before Max's father pulled over the car just to beat Max for his disrespectful attitude in front of his fellow snot nosed campers while also giving him another beating for not obeying when first told to, but it was a beating well expected and one the young boy had braced for even with his tiny frame, in fact it was as predictable as his capricious and cruel father seriously navigating Nurf's temper was harder than the bastard beating him. His father was insanely strong from years of martial arts and living on the streets, as a native mexican indian born in mexico his father had spent his entire childhood hunger and covered in blood (or so the fucking bastard claimed when drunk) until it became his job to beat others to the brink of death. But at the same time Max was so used to the rain of fists that the pain was easy to ignore, Max's closed his eyes while fists proceeded to knocked the air out of his small lungs, hopefully these bruises would heal fast provided his worthless excuse of a parent didn't break another of his bones. In a an attempt to keep quiet Max bit his inner cheek giving only the faintest of sounds as he slowly lost consciousness. Refusing to let his worthless excuse of a parent see his pain, knowing that any form of weakness was a sure fire way to earn himself more injuries. His last thoughts being of David's stupid face, and how the wimpy excuse of an adult had acted in giving him the camps phone number, the last hint of someone who actually fucking cared for him.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO- Awakening to my suffering.

Max groaned as he gets unceremoniously shoved into the tiny stone room that was his. Despite the mansion his father and coworkers shared, the small dual Indian boy resides within what had once been a limestone silo. The heavy limestone bricks created a three-story tower. The bottom levels often left empty and used as a spare break room or a counting house. Max, however, was pretty much in the roof, the ancient oak door had a sliding beam on the outside, and a single large block could be removed to slide in food. The window had no glass or screen and overlooked the garage with the occasional plume of smoke choking him whenever a truck drove past. Once this room felt like a reward, no one came in here. They just did what adults did best. Forget.

Rubbing his head to check for blood Max scanned the room, his 'bed' a weathered bean bag had gotten wet and was covered in mould. The 'shelf' made of a partially sharp jagged stone that stuck out more than the rest still held his lighter collection (more than ever did he wish just one of them had enough fuel even to spark). The curtain had resumed its past life of being a carpet. The only new thing other than his bag was the ivy which consumed one half of the window and most of the wall.

Rolling his eyes, Max dumped the beanbag out the window then heaved the carpet back over the exterior hook of the window. Instantly darkening the room and leaving a mild honeyed glow to the walls as the thick carpets assortment of reds, orange and yellow squares took on the bright sun and sparkled onto the reflective stonewall, which would have half blinded him from the glare of the sun. Now with his home successfully shaded Max careful wrapped one of his smaller tops around his hands and pried loose the three stones that hid his real treasure. Breathing a sigh of relief that no mice, rats or even ants had found his few stolen packets of chips (his only food on the days the adults forgot to feed him) nor had anything attacked the few items he had rescued from the bonfire heap when he was a brat. He had gotten them a few days before he was first 'gifted this quaint room all to his spoilt self', he had been bored and slipped away from his carer for the day and when he found the cartel men organising junk to burn as there had been concerns that they might need to move. A bonfire of gasoline had been planned. As it had been raining all week and as they went through the rooms dumping several interesting looking things (to a child who had nothing) and tossed the lot into the pile. Baby books, a blanket, a carved wooden jewellery box that played a very soft melody. A blue duffle bag filled with blue hoodies. Max's curiosity and inability to move without being spotted resulted in him hearing more about this fantasy creature known as a mother. His mother was short but firey of will. His mother, had a nasty attitude and always aimed below the belt. Her name meant 'Honey', and that's what the adults called her but she was considered to be 'nuts', along with the fact the deformed teddy one maximum security guard dogs had brought him had been hers.

For several hours Max had remained crouched in the bushes reaching out ever so often yank something small off the pile using the duffel bag to carry the collection somewhere safe, and beyond grateful when The Boss didn't return the everything back to the fire, it had been spared from. The few items Max had been allowed to keep, had been hidden behind the stones with his emergency food, and the duffel had come with him to camp. Reaching into the darkness, the sullen satan gently wound the music box before opening the duffel intending to return his more precious items to the crevasse. Instead, he heard a familiar set of rebel squeaks. A grey one-eyed squirrel popping its head out of the bag letting lose a wide variety of what Max had to assume where curse words.

"Not my fault you ended up miles away from the fucking camp. I'm assuming you tried to reset my catapult, I mean it couldn't even kill a fucking hamster, so a human let alone one as fucked and as old as quartermaster was way too weak to be used for revenge." Max glared back at the woodland creature.

After having witnessed first hand the enchanted forest on the other side of horror hollow, along with the murder of the king by the hook-handed possible immortal old fucker. Max knew full well that this squirrel was different. Aside from the fact it wore a freaking eyepatch. The little insurrectionist had sworn death to the blood-soaked hook king of camp, and Max had seen it on more than one occasion trying to do harm with its tiny paws, hell he usually tossed a coin to decide to either messed with or helped it for shits and giggles. More so, on learning Nikki who was a master of cross-species communication was unable to understand its constant promise of Death and revolution. Neil ended up with the conclusion that either the freaky science labs water supply had gotten into the water or that Max had been exposed to some kind of natural hallucinogenic as an answer to why the Arizona grey squirrel seemed to be very human in its actions. Neil had even suggested getting a psych evaluation off Gwen for reading too much into the animals squeaks to see if Max wasn't imagined that it was plotting a revolution considering that Max's own revolution was usurped by Ered before thwarted by Campbell. Max's eyes watered realising that chances of seeing or messaging the pair ever again was far out of reach. Guilt flooding him wondering if strange circumstances where why the last friend of his hadn't ever gotten in touch.

The tiny warrior tilted its head in confusion, the human was crying alone and imprisoned in a tower. A fairytale in horrid disrepair, it had seen the boy on multiple occasions. Strong of will, devious and as unchanging as the wind, yet never had the rodent seen any human cry let alone one as self-assured as the child before him. Thus slowly wary of a trap the grey-furred being moved closer climbing up to his shoulder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then began slapping the humans face and yelling.

"PULL-YOURSELF-TOGETHER-STUPID-HUMAN-YOU-ARE-AN-ASSHOLE-NOT-A-FUCKING-PUSHOVER!" the squirrel demanded as it tried to snap the boy out of his submission.

A glare formed on Max's face as he grabbed the animal and snarled back.

"fuck you I'm not a weakling nor am I a fucking coward, I'm a mother fucking survivor! Hit me again, and I'll feed you your own fucking tail!"

"GOOD-HUMAN" the squirrel grinned as Max shook his head and smiled as well.

"I'm taking with a fucking rodent. I haven't even been gone one day before losing my freakin' mind." Max snorted letting go of the animal.

Ignoring it as best he could Max swapped over the few books he owned, when he first saved the books, he couldn't read any of them. They were taken as an act of attention and disobedience. Dumped at the camp, he had learnt to read. Looking at the assortment of fairy tales, mythology textbooks and classics deciding to read the most substantial of the book briefly wondering what Preston would say if the drama freak knew he had left a copy of the musical The Count of Monte Cristo in a broken wall filled with vermin, before deciding he didn't fucking care. He had just gotten up to the song, ' every day a little death' when a hard knock on the downstairs door alerted him. Quickly Max hid his belongs using the broken bricks and duffel bag to conceal the book while the squirrel climbed into the hood of his jacket.

His visitor was in a wheelchair, however, continued to carry their old wooden walking stick it's hook carved to form a crocodile. It teeth sharp enough to cut skin when the 78-year-old woman wanted to leave marks. Dressed in a soft white with blue striped saree draped to make her hide just how sickly she was. Yet despite being a wizened old crone, his grandmother had never been able to look at him with anything more than contempt.

"Awa." Max spoke calmly.

It didn't matter which variant of the word grandmother he used really the old woman would still damn his existence, but normally it would set off a rant and let him know what she wanted this time.

"Do not call me that Sani. For once in your worthless life, it is fortunate you were born." his grandmother hissed her voice a lot harsher and gravelly than it had been last time she met him directly.

Sitting down Max's eyes narrowed, his whole life the hag had wished him a violent, painful death, he had learnt almost all of his swearing from her and what he overheard of the monsters who his bastard sire worked with. The use of what she claimed his mother named him (a name that meant slow) was not unusual. Yet not once in his entire life had he been told it was a good thing he was conceived.

"What do you want," Max asked barely keeping his language in check.

Last time he had said his mind in front of her he had woken up several days later laying in a pool of dried blood with numerous bruises covering his tanned skin unable to move any of his fingers on one hand which made crawling to his stale bread a nightmare. Disrespecting his father wasn't as dangerous if he went too far his dad would probably just kill him. His grandmother on the other hand, would torture him first as the bitch had once encouraged, The Boss to have him whipped even supplying the cruel bastard with a cat o nine tails with tiny metal nubs wedged into the leather.

" You are not to speak unless answering the doctor I have hired. They are sworn to me and don't speak English but even with the limited Hindu that worthless father of yours has given you should be enough for even a _bekaar jaanavar_ as slow-witted as you can nod or shake your head to their questions." the woman ordered.

"What, do, you, want," Max repeated glaring at her sick of hearing her calling him a useless animal like she was any better the small boy refusing to flinch when the walking stick was raised.

"To terrorise a sick elderly woman, shameful how much you take from your worthless father, I curse my daughter's soul for soiling her body by carrying you with her." the woman stated trying to appear weaker and get sympathy from the child she had actively mistreated.

However her words struck a chord on Max's mind, the bitch had been ill for years, and the more common treatments had done nothing.

"So after all the years of malnourishment and physical abuse your fucking hoping I'm healthy enough to get What bone marrow? Organ transplants?"Max laughed clapping his hands sarcastically feeling the wood strike his face.

"Cooperated and I will pay for one poor organisation of your choosing provide the are struggling and clean. Struggle, and I will inform these ingrates that I have changed my will to ensure my late husbands' money NEVER falls to you." Aishwarya smirked knowing what the cartel would do to the boy if he weren't in line for a vast fortune of clean cash.

Her grandson was unwanted even by drug dealers and thugs if his late mother Madhu hadn't been in line to inherit millions that by blood had a chance of being collected by the pest. Her grandson would have a few organs harvested before being sold into the sex trade. Max's face was a mask of indifference, the threat of being turned to a whore had long since gone stale. He would annoy the cartel into killing him before they could turn him into a slave, however, despite himself, Max found himself speaking the words emotionless yet full of hope.

"You give your word that would ensure that Camp Campbell will have the funds remain able to function successfully until after the current owner a counsellor named David is too old to continue running it."

"I will have my lawyer check this David's background then draw up the documents. Provided you cooperate and then sign the paperwork the doctor hands you, it will inform you of the full operation." the woman bargained knowing that despite what she called the boy, he was smart and took after her in regards to self-preservation.

Hiding in the boys hoodie the squirrel found itself shaking its head, humanity honestly was evil, and this old bag of skin and bones reminded him of a rattlesnake. She wouldn't hold her bargain no matter how much the boy submitted. Yet the boy's body language and the scent was that of a defeated wolf laying in submission hoping the new alpha spared its worthless hide. Silence reigned as Max bowed his head wondering what point there was in fighting. He wasn't Nurf who had the muscles of a full grown bodybuilder, but healthy food and not being beaten for at least a few days that would be a welcome change to the norm compared to what his father would arrange otherwise.

The cartel wanted the money it didn't take a genius to figure it out. His maternal grandfather had been distant nobility who had managed to hold on and increases the family fortune despite wars and the great depression. His grandfather had been an aid worker and head of multiple charities but fell in love with a disowned Indian woman. His grandmother came to America with him just as his grandfather got sick. Only for the rich bastard to leave almost everything to his unborn child and descendants. The rest went to charities or was meant to. Max's mom was too young to collect the inheritance thus until the cash was collected the hag could keep her mansions and wealth. But if Max died everything went to charities first set by his grandfather unless Max wrote a will stating otherwise. The cartel and his grandmother had been dragging him to corrupt lawyers since he was old enough to comprehend what money was. The majority of his worst beatings and the few times the Boss had him whipped all due to him refusing and fighting the creation of his will. Knowing that both sides of his family would see him dead the minute they received the majority of the cash, which both side believed to be theirs.


	4. Chapter 2 & A Half

Chapter 2½- Star Command Log Date 910241 CODENAME: To Infinity and the End of Gwen's Mental Stability Is A Go.

Warning- We can neither confirm nor deny the existence of the information but, hypothetically, if such data were to exist, the subject matter would be classified, As are all Mission Notes of star command Star fleet squadron Captain Neil Armstrong JR. If this information falls into your hands you must swear Allegiance to the Flag and also enter the Act of Secrecy. The Names and Ranks listed May or May not Have been changed. You Have Been Warned.

Space the Final Frontier.

Today Star Command organized the first inter-dimensional collaboration since the failures of Camporee, a large scale wormhole extraction of a lost Starfleet vessel, caused Command to actually give orders both in common and Morse. A Simple task for a fully trained Captain as Myself, the mission to run interference against the unaligned and often enemy planeteers Gwen and David, keeping the allied forces safe to start the preparations required to travel into the distant unknown and bring back Max. A task both rumored to be impossible considering the giant space creature that had easily forced the boy into his vessel.

"Seriously Space kid pay fucking attention, We can't afford even a puerile vacuous dumbass like yourself screwing this up. Just stick to the fucking plan as we discussed yesterday." Lieutenant commander Neil (the second Neil to be sent to Starfleet but considered the Real Neil due to his impressive IQ and engineering expertise) snarled.

"Roger That, Mission- To Infinity and the End of Gwen's mental Stability Is A Go." the Daring and talented astronaut answered with a dashing debonair smile and nodded.

"Fine, Fucking whatever. Just keep Gwen and David occupied and say nothing if caught." Neil groaned in frustration, his lack of a translation telepathy device causing his superior to often miss his intent.

As did EVERYONE in the training Center the Mothership had placed him at.

"Neil, Ver is A change in iz planz. David has izolated himzelf in Hiz room. Only Gwen iz vatching, Ered is requezting advice. Regroup or Continue az planed." General Intelligence officer Dolph asked softly relaying the Supreme Cool one's words.

"We have to Press on. Spacekid just focus on Gwen keep her busy, and for the love of everything follow the damn list." Neil hissed.

Commencing Mission Procedures 0007 hours.

-Step one wasn't as hard as first thought, Gwen's laughable attempts to prevent the testing of anti-gravitational fields in the Mess Hall being the perfect cover for the majority of campers to Make a break for the water locked dwarf planet of spooky island. Using the squishy projectiles of cold mash potatoes and rations not fit for dogs as an excuse to clean up their mistakes. Once again space flight was not achieved however vital testing was completed, not to mention the successful first steps towards completing his Mission. Step two retrieving the redacted files kept by Max had also been remarkable easy that is after the rugged captain freed himself from multiple traps that resulted in a dent to his armor-plated space suit… Mission Note for late after Max's return, requested he repairs space suit- on second thought- retract that mission note Max has been to show surprising strength and the fear of death is a healthy commodity to a voyager of Space. The superweapon also been where the file had stated. Which left the most important step -Step Three Engaging Target.

"Howdy Gwen." the handsome young astronaut smiled slightly disheartened when the woman failed to fall hopelessly in love with a man in uniform.

Gwen groaned this was not her day. Screw that not her week, the paperwork alone was killing her but what did she do to piss off the gods if they were forcing her to deal with Space kid twice in one day.

"What is it space kid… did you get bitten by an animal again?"

"No! No, I just wanted to ask you something but I'm not sure how to say it." the Captain stuck to his script, once again the Playwrights foresight proving the captain's hypothesis of him being a precog esper along with his own ever-improving skill as an actor.

"Can you spell it?" Gwen groaned again not even looking up from the paperwork.

"YEP! It's spelt….. Y-A-O-I fan- fiction- The Driving Force Of The Human and His Monsters Doggy-Dick." Space kid answered looking at the topmost paperwork extracted from Max's stash.

Gwen's head shot up from the bills she had been sorting, her back straight, face turning a blotching shade of red most unflattering for her tanned complexion, the hair on her arms raised as fight fright or freeze instincts spun wildly before settling on fright. How on earth did he…. MAX'S BLACKMAIL STASH the little bastard mustn't have taken it with him leaving the other campers to find it… if David learnt of this particular fanfic it would ruin their friendship like forever he'd never trust her with anything ever again! Even David wouldn't be dumb enough to miss that the character names where Macs and Dave! The Captain smiled watching as fear turned the she-creature savage Gwen darting out of her seat the worthless wheeled contraption hitting her bed and falling on its side as the woman shot after him, codename Space kid easily running around feinting to the left several times the suave sleek Starfleet captain content to put her through her paces with military precision before reaching a safe enough distance to activate the weapon of mass destruction his fellow Neil had made. A true weapon of glory, at first glance it seemed to just be a small chainsaw. However, it was a true thing of glory that made him glad to be wearing more durable gloves, as the liquid ignited from the chains friction, the flames dancing off his helmet and reflecting back innocent eyes and a childish smile on his face as Gwen stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh Fuck My Life…" Gwen uttered in horror.

"And Now," the Young Captain thought with a happy smile at his accomplishments as he stood on top of the obstacle course intending to jump onto the trampoline assembled by Nikki and Ered this morning "beings the finally Step, Games with Gwen. First, a game of Tag through the campgrounds until the flame thrower runs out of juice, then an Interstellar trip before triggering the Rube Goldberg Machine to signal his success.

Taking a running leap off the recently cleaned wood began to burn Space kid Jumped onto the Trampoline, flying with ease landing onto the skateboard the tiny captain obeying Ereds orders to allow gravity and momentum to do their thing to launch him into the bright blue sky. Only to momentarily get tangled in the old flying fox that Max had tied David too once the weapon making short work of it before the MAN resumed his run, triggering the machine as he passed it by knowing that Gwen's attention was only on the fires of space flight.

On spooky island the large boulder hit an unexpected casualty, as the old man who had been heading to Campbell Mansion to Clean up after _Full Moon Fun Night_ with a bucket of Hydrogen Peroxide, crumpled to the ground as the rock smashed into the back of his head and spine before it cracked its predecessor 'FUCK DA POLICE'.

Watching from the tree line Harrison grumbled handing over the two dollars he had found to his smug rival. The pair having seen the oncoming rock and betting on if it would hit the creepy old man.

"As you would say yourself Ta Fucking Da, Harrison." the tiny elf ear wearing child cheered.

"It's just TADA, Nerris." Harrison glared at the shorter child.

"I'm sorry did I stutter? Ta Fucking Da, Harrison." Nerris repeated tossing a small handful of glitter in his eyes using his temporary blindness to pull off his vanishing into smoke bombs trick that the sorceress had seen him perform over a hundred times. " Mission was more than a resounding success Nikki EXP for everyone, and level gains cause the 'Screw U, I do what I want' probably killed Quartermaster."

"Neat !" Nikki grinned racing off to the observatory to inform the others, Operation Alliance of Awesome Asshole was a go and soon everything would be back to normal, she couldn't wait.


End file.
